Field
The described technology generally relates to a flexible display and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of the Related Technology
Display devices are computer output devices that enable users to directly view a representation of the results processed by a computer by displaying the representation on a screen.
Display devices can be categorized based on their display technology into cathode ray tube (CRT) displays, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, electrophoretic displays (EPDs), and the like. Display devices have been continuously updated to be used in applications such as television receivers, portable communication devices, wearable electrode devices, and the like, and are currently used as outputs for computers.
LCDs, OLED displays, EPDs, and the like, can be manufactured as a flat panel and can be easily formed to be larger, thinner, and lighter, and as a result have become among the leading products in the display industry. Further, flexible displays including a flexible or stretchable substrate that can be wholly bent, rolled, or stretched by external force have been developed.
Flexible displays can be implemented in various ways according the desired application or intended use, which can include a foldable display, a rollable display, a stretchable display, and the like.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only intended to facilitate the understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.